obenque_districtfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanca
"Listen to me, daydreamer. There are two types of fellas' in the underbelly. The ones who stir shit and the shits who get stirred. My job is to make sure they both stay out of town." -Blanca An Onigan immigrant from the destitute bordering towns of the deserts of Gold, Blanca is a spry gentleman who has taken in the colorful cultures and traditions of the port city. A loan-shark and a natural businessman, Blanca deals in the back-doors of the criminal underworld to help out the denizens of the more desolate parts of Dormeho. Hailed as a local saint by those he helped and a pale demon by his enemies, Blanca crosses the extra mile for the city that took him in and taught him the hard lessons of the real world. Appearance Blanca has pale Onigan skin and fine facial features. His hair is gray that borders mostly to a celestial white, brushed back. He wears a light grey coat that goes down to his legs, and a white shirt handled by a black tie. He wears an ornate but subtle silver watch on his left wrist as well as a decorative white-silver vest chain. At the bottom, gray slacks and a pair of white leather shoes that somehow never gets stained. History A stow-away from the town of Asakita, at the borders of the northern deserts of Oniga. Born as a collateral payment for the local Bandit slave-masters, Blanca lived the majority of his childhood as a slave, where he met abuse in the hands of his owners. Learning of their cut-throat ways, he eventually picked up a handful of talents when it came to the art of being a brigand, slowly molding the fledgling slave into a capable marauder. After his mother and many others from the town passed away due to the lack of medicine (Which the bandits would pilfer and monopolize.), Blanca was awakened to the truth-- That the only way to fight the devil, is to employ his same tricks against him. In one night, after weeks of preparation and planning, he poisoned and killed the entire company of the bandits, freeing the small town Asakita from their clutches. He taught them how to defend themselves from bandits and negotiated with the Onigan City-state to nurture the town and use it as a foothold in the province, incentivising it's growth under the state's protection. He also carefully instructed them to not tell the City-state of his identity or role in all of this, for he was planning on leaving the town for good. He boarded a random galleon and was eventually taken to Dormeho, where he instantly fell in love with the people and colors. But as bright as the city was, Blanca was aware of what slithers in it's underbelly. However, unlike in Asakita, the outlaws he faced were much more baneful and were exceedingly decisive in their craft, beating him down multiple times. But for every time he gets defeated, he learns a new trick, and in all eventuality, he becomes a terrifying force himself.